


Family Found

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, i said what i said, non-sexual daddy kink, s1 behind the scenes, s2 behind the scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: It's no coincidence that the three youngest members of the Bus Team find themselves drawn to Phil Coulson.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Family Found

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 rolls on, although today is the one day I'm writing that will be non-sexual. Some days it just is what it is. 
> 
> Today's prompt: (non-sexual) daddy kink

The first time she hugged him, she hadn’t thought it would feel so good. 

Honestly, Skye had thought it would be a little creepy. He was old enough to be her father after all. She’d tentatively accepted, her arms loosely winding around his torso while his tightened around her shoulders to hold her in place. She waited a beat, expecting the all-too-familiar sensation of a man making her skin crawl or the desire to push him away. 

Instead, all she felt was… Nice. 

There was a warmth in that simple gesture that she’d never felt in countless foster homes or shallow friendships she’d had over the years. Without saying anything at all, Coulson had given her exactly what she’d needed: comfort. 

Even stranger in Skye’s opinion was that there was no manipulation that followed it. 

No bargaining for what she needed or wanted. No guilt trips over not doing as asked. No reminders that she was a nobody, unwanted and incapable of properly taking care of herself. 

Instead, she got a bunk, was given equipment, and best of all, was given total access to all the food she ever could have wanted. No one questioned why she went in there so often or what she ate, other than gentle warnings about putting the right food in her body if she was going to continue with her training. Other than that, no one batted an eye over what she did unless it was a breach of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s regulations. 

Those took a while for her to adjust to, but Skye supposed they weren’t so bad. At least those rules were consistent, unchanging even in the face of her smartmouth or shit attitude. She came to appreciate them even when she didn’t agree. 

Before she realized it, Coulson had given her exactly what she wanted and had least expected - the father she had never known. 

~*~

Fitz knew he had daddy issues. 

Even Jemma was quick enough to point that out, despite her frequent mockery of psychology as a soft science. He did his best to ignore her, to pretend he though her declarations were utterly baseless, even though he knew they were the truth. After all, there was a reason he was always looking for male mentors. Vaughn and Hall at SciTech, Sanderson at SciOps… He was always in search of someone to approve of the work he was doing. 

The worst part was that he knew exactly what was going on and he hated himself the tiniest bit for seeking it out, but couldn’t stop. The warm glow of an older man’s praise was too good to resist. 

Not that it ever made the ache in his chest go away or erased years of self-doubt, but it was at least a temporary balm for a wounded soul. 

So he took as many internships and fellowships as he possibly could, clung to the best lab partner and best friend (and possibly…?) that he’d ever known, and created things he’d only dreamed of, but it still wasn’t enough. 

It wasn’t until he was in this tiny tin can of a mobile lab, staggering under the pressure of thinking on the fly constantly, and barely hanging onto his sanity that Fitz realized the crater left by his erstwhile father was slowly being filled in. 

It happened slowly but surely. A clap on the back, quiet recognition for his work, even a bout of shouting to keep him focused on the task at hand or insistence that his disability wasn’t the end of the line of his career. Phil Coulson managed to do what so many experts in his own field hadn’t managed, and he’d done it effortlessly. 

He’d brought Fitz home.

~*~

Jemma’s heart was still pounding hours after Coulson left her flat. 

That was how she thought of it. It was her flat, not home. Home was… Home was not where she expected it. It was no longer Sheffield or Boston, but rather where the team was. Her heart ached for them every day. She missed Skye’s easy laughter and May’s stern looks. She missed the easy way Coulson directed them all and Fitz… She missed her best friend. 

That had been keeping her up at night. Not the risk of working in a Hydra lab or the knowledge that she was inadvertently unleashing horrors into the world, but the mental image of Fitz cast in dim blue and telling her he loved her. She still had no idea what to do with that bit of knowledge and so she pushed it to the side to be dealt with later when things weren’t so dangerous. 

For now, she was content to latch onto whatever would make her forget. Tonight, that was the image of Coulson at her stove as he cooked dinner, shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows. It had been so blessedly normal that for a few moments she’d even managed to forget she was fighting for her life daily and it was all his fault. 

Instead, she sat back and let him take care of her, from cooking for them to serving their meal, to cleaning up after. All she had to do was sit back and watch as he moved around the space, and Jemma was struck by how comfortable he seemed doing all the little domestic things. She felt a pang of loss. 

Coulson was meant to be taking care of a family. 

She nearly opened her mouth to ask him if he had that particular regret but took a quick sip of her beer instead. That wasn’t the kind of question a subordinate asked their boss, even one as lax about formalities as Coulson. 

Jemma defaulted to what she did best, observing and reflecting on what she’d already seen. There was no hint of regret about him, no insinuation that he felt he was missing out. Simply a man helping a coworker - no, that was too formal. She mentally ran through the options at hand, trying to classify exactly what they were to each other. 

Acquaintance? Friend? Family? 

Something about the ring of family felt right to Jemma and she settled into her seat, pleased that they’d both managed to find what they needed in their team. That certainly hadn’t been her intention when she’d joined, but it was certainly the best result. 


End file.
